Alluring Charms
by FF Queen
Summary: This is my first FF8 fic on this site, so please R&R! The rating will go up in a few chapters... Well probably. SLASH!


Alluring Charms  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8!  
  
A/N: This ISN'T my first FF8 fic, it's more like my first FF.Net published FF8 fic. ^_^ Anyways, it's rated for slash and swearing. Please R&R!  
  
Another A/N: IRVINE KINNEAS FOREVER BABY!!!!! ^_^; Sorry... Brunette moment! But honestly, Irvine is so hot! It so sucks that guys aren't really as cute as he is...  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Are you listening to me?! Dammit, Squall!" Rinoa demanded, her long, black hair swaying behind her violently. Squall sat up on his bed as he looked at her, their faces half shadowed by the lamp hidden in the corner of the room. "Why should I?! The only thing you ever talk about is gossip and crap!" Squall retaliated, a flare of anger dancing behind his eyes. "You know what I think? I think you don't love me anymore! You never want to listen to me... I guess you don't care about what I'm going through!" Rinoa cried, her face starting to blotch from stress and anger. "I do care! But it doesn't mean that you're the only one with a problem! You don't hear me bitching about my problems, do you?!" Squall snapped, his lips curling nastily, trying his best to restrain himself.   
  
"You have no fucking idea what I'm going through!" Riona wept, falling quiet from shock and anger. "You're not the one that's pregnant!" Both of them fell silent in shock. Squall's eyes were even more narrow and hateful than before, and Rinoa's eyes were wide with shock and fright.  
  
"Well it's obviously not not mine then, is it?! Who's is it? Zell's? Irvine's? Knowing you, you'll never be able to tell all of us apart!" Squall suddenly spat, jolting up from his bed, his fist clenched.   
  
"I'm not a slut, if that's what you're saying! I turned to you because I thought you cared! Obviously not!" Riona shrieked, pulling Squall's ring off of her finger. Throwing it at Squall as hard as she could, Rinoa gave a funny noise, halfway between a sob and a scream. "Fine! Have it that way!" Squall hissed as he clipped his gunblade to his belt, hiding it under his jacket. Pulling his gloves on, Squall stormed over to the door before pausing. "Tell the others sorry for the inconvienience, but Squall Leonhart's no more." Squall said silkily, each word hanging on Rinoa like a potent venom.  
  
"Fine! I hope it's bloody painful!" Rinoa shouted after him, tears running down her face. "That's the only thing you'll ever deserve!" Watching Squall's figure retreat into the darkness of the hall, Rinoa slumped against the wall, anger and confusion searing through her. "What's going on?" Rinoa jumped shakily as she looked up to see Irvine and Selphie standing over her. "Nothing." She lied, staring at her lap as she felt her temperature rising.   
  
"Nothing? You're telling me there's nothing wrong? We heard the whole thing!" Irvine exclaimed as Rinoa looked back up at them again, looking pale. At second glance, Selphie and Irvine both looked a little ashened from shock. "Fine, we had a fight. That's all I'm saying." Rinoa replied bluntly, curling her knees up to her chin as she wrapped her arms around them. Selphie and Irvine fell into whispering for a few minutes before Irvine tore off down the corridor, his long auburn hair flying after him.   
  
"It's no use." Rinoa smiled emotionlessly, her eyes alight. "He's probably long gone..." Selphie squatted down next to her, a, very rare, look of seriousness on her face. "Rinoa... Squall's not really going to..." Selphie gulped a little as she fell backwards, now sitting on the floor. "I couldn't care less about him." Rinoa explained icily, glaring at Selphie. Both of them glared at each other for a moment, before a loud yell echoed off the hall's walls. "IRVINE!" Springing to her feet, Selphie ran down the hall, leaving Rinoa in silence. Almost tripping over in the darkness, Selphie grabbed hold of a ledge in the wall, feeling her way along the wall. "Irvine? Where are you?!" Selphie called desprately, stopping dead in her tracks to listen for any sound. "Selphie..." Selphie's eyes widened in alert and fear as she fumbled around for a light switch or something. Finally finding a dimly illuminated panel, Selphie pressed a few buttons. Within seconds the lights flashed brightly, blinding her as she raised her hand to sheild her eyes.  
  
Spotting Irvine against the wall with his gun out, Selphie gave an annoyed shriek. "Don't do that to me again! You scared me!" She cried, glaring at him. Irvine just smiled at her cheekily, he secured his gun on his back, stepping away from the wall. "Sorry Sefie..." Sighing in dispear, Selphie just stared at him, her pink tank top sitting off one shoulder. "Argh! You're impossible! Did you find Squall, or what way he went?" She asked, walking over to him slowly, her brown hair starting to flop a bit. Irvine sighed as he shook his head. "No. By the time I got here, I think he was long gone. He's possibly out of the Garden now..." Selphie bit her lip a little as she looked down the corridor. "Do you think we should go and look for him, or should we tell an instructor maybe?" Irvine shook his head as he looked at her. "No, let him settle down. I don't think he's really going to do it, he's just upset about Rinoa."  
  
"I guess... I'm just scared, that's all. Should we still tell someone so they can look out for him?" Irvine nodded as he and Selphie started to head back to the dormitories.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? Please press that pretty lavender coloured button! It's there to be used you know! 


End file.
